Rey Devoss
|name=Reynard V. Devoss |sex=Male |species= , |dob=11th |mob=11 |yob=1111 |age=Ageless |facs= |birthplace=Near Land's End, Cornwall |height=6'3" |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Opal Gray |skin=Fair |actor=Jonathan Rhys Meyers |music=Nightwish, "Elvenpath" and Metallica, "Enter Sandman" }}Overview= Rey Devoss is the heir to an ancient legacy, now defunct in every sense that matters to human society. There is little property left to the Devoss family, no fortune, only a barely remembered name. However, he is also the son of an ancient goddess and has spent many years in Faërie, where he was knighted by the enigmatic Erlking. Now, this fairy knight-errant has come to Earth to establish his own freehold and to see what good he might turn his sword to in this world. Personality While the classic Myers Briggs personality breakdown is an arbitrary and fundamentally synthetic way of classifying personality types, it's also convenient as a way to quantify a personality. Given this model, Rey would be considered Extroverted Sensing Thinking and Perceiving: "As an ESTP, your primary mode of living is focused externally, where you take things in via your five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Your secondary mode is internal, where you deal with things rationally and logically." When it comes to the question of introversion versus extroversion, Rey is more of the extrovert--a true people person who enjoys taking action and is good at reading and understanding others. In the question of sensing versus intuition, Rey is is much more reliant upon his senses, what he actually perceives, than trusting his intuition. It is noteworthy that his senses are keen enough that he may often seem to act on intuition, but he does not actually do well in trusting to luck, chance, or vague feelings. As to thhinking versus feeling, he tends to be a thinker, but he is also in touch with his feelings. He has a fairly low preference score in this area, though he does come down slightly more on the side of being a thinker than a feeler. Finally, considering judging versus perceiving, Rey is much more inclined to take in a situation and respond to it than walk in with a strict plan to follow. He is good at being flexible and handling a situation extemporaneously. Principled but not rigidly lawful, a people person who also enjoys periods of solitude, Rey is in many ways a classic ESTP type. He has a flair for drama and style, tends to avoid being tied to rigid structures, and prefers practical situations to theoretical concepts. He chafes under strict routine and rules, though he is comfortable enough with habits that he has chosen to fall into--though he may shake those off at times. Unlike the classic type, he has learned to be good at considering the feelings of others, has learned to do without the finer things in life, and is much more in touch with his emotions than governed by strict logic. He also tends to be much better at following things through than the classic type, tending to always try to see through anything he has started. The ESTP archetype has been called "The Doer," valuing action and seeing things clearly over contemplation or trusting their instincts. Of course, even Jung said that everyone is an individual, and therefore everyone is an exception to the rule--so these aren't strict rules, just general guidelines. Still, the end summary of the ESTP is fitting enough: "ESTPs are practical, observant, fun-loving, spontaneous risk-takers with an excellent ability to quickly improvise an innovative solution to a problem. They're enthusiastic and fun to be with, and are great motivators. If an ESTP recognizes their real talents and operates within those realms, they can accomplish truly exciting things." -- personalitypage.com |-| Style= Rey has an unusual personal sense of style, frequently wearing eccentric leather dusters and heavy biker boots. Here are some examples of clothing he wears: Rey - Leather Coat 1.jpg|Short red leather duster with vest Rey - Leather Coat 2.jpg|Longer red leather hooded duster Rey - Leather Coat 3.jpg|Long buckled black leather duster Rey - Golden Robe.jpg|Gold silk leaf-patterned house robe |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Sight Beyond Sight As a knight, Rey strives always to see the world with eyes unclouded, and as a demigod, one of his greatest gifts is that of perception. These factors combine to make him virtually impossible to surprise attack. Whenever Rey or someone whom he's protecting in his immediate vicinity is threatened with immediate danger, Rey is aware of the incoming threat. This does not automatically allow a successful defense against the threat, but it does allow him the opportunity to try, such as is possible for him at the time. It grants him no special ability to succeed in his defense, only the opportunity to make the attempt, even against otherwise unseen or invisible sources of danger or attack. SKILLS ABILITIES ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= In Ancient Lyonesse It was another time, another world. Centuries before the birth of Arthur Pendragon, the ancient land of Lyonesse existed beyond the reaches of time and upon the borders of the Otherworld. One of the undying lands, births there were rare enough, and thus children were prized and brought up to be the very best they could become. One of the sons of this land was born Maloré, son of Genovefa and Lóegaire, a child of lofty parentage on his mother's side, humble on his father's side, yet as he grew he would quickly distinguish himself as a musical prodigy. Apprenticed to master bard Nechtan, young Maloré rose quickly in fame as one of the great players of the city. In time, he would take his place as court bard to a prince of the royal family, Gwrtheyrn. Then, one day, he vanished and did not return for uncounted years. When he did come back, he brought with him a child and a tale of performing for The Morrígan, a goddess of the Tuatha Dé Danann. He returned to his prince and lover, Gwrtheyrn, and the two raised the child together until the boy's thirteenth birthday. On that day, the child was taken by the Morrígan to Faërie to dwell at the court of her ally, the Erlking, out of time and knowledge, not to be seen in Lyonesse again, and in time that land sank into the sea and was lost to distant memory. The Knight-Errant The child would not remember his childhood. Instead, his oldest memory is of adolescence, living in at the Erlking's court with a mysterious, royal fairy godfather and being raised up to serve the court. For five years he learned and was trained, honing skills and being taught in magic. Or, perhaps it was much longer than five years--but so it seemed, to him. After he turned eighteen, he ventured into the world, traveling between Earth and Otherworld, and he earned significant renown to earn himself a knighthood in the Erlking's court. Swearing his knightly Oaths, he took up his sword and set out on his first adventure as a fairy knight-errant. In the years since he has had many such adventures, seen many things, and acquired quite a few interesting stories and trinkets along the way. Most recently, he has come to Beacon Hills, seeking to know more of what has happened there in that unusual town--a town that he is very sure he knows more about than he should.... |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Tuatha Dé Danann